


New post from @jacksonwang852g7

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Au in which Jackson's head comes out from within his ass, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I can only hope Jackson stops being such a headass





	New post from @jacksonwang852g7

@jacksonwang852g7: hey guys, I'm really sorry for the whole dreads thing.   
I was completely out of line and ignorant to have thought that what I was doing was okay or right.  
You do not have to forgive me because what I have done was a true mess, but I want you all to know I truly regret that hairstyle and how I responded to people trying to explain to me that it was wrong.  
Have a good day!


End file.
